Stuck
Stuck by Big Time Rush was first shown in the episode "Big Time Terror" but the official version was shown in "Big Time Dance" when the boys preformed "Stuck" at their school dance. "Stuck" was a iTunes bonus track on their Debut Album along with "This Is Our Someday" as of January 6 2011. The music video leaked on YouTube by Bigtimerushx then posted by Loganhendersonmusic afterwards. Stuck is very popular among fans especially because every time the boys did a live show they usually perform "Stuck" acoustically. When they perform live Kendall plays the guitar for this song. However Big Time Rush released a Ultimate Fan Edition album that has 4 disc's and it is featured on disc 4. Lyrics Logan Oh oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh ooh woah, oh Oh oh ooh woah oh James There were so many things That I never ever get to say Cause I'm all tongue tied and my words can't find in the way Carlos If you could read my mind Then all your doubts would be left behind James And every little thing Would be falling into place Carlos'I would scream to the world They would see you're my girl But I just... 'All keep getting' stuck stuck But I'm never giving' up up In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say Cause I don't wanna keep you guessing But I always end up getting' stuck stuck But I'm never giving up up Logan Oh oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh Oh oh ooh woah oh It's the way that I feel When you say what you say to me Keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week. Carlos And if you've got the time Just stick around and you'll realize Logan That it's worth every minute that it takes just wait and see Carlos And I would scream to the world They would see you're my girl But I just... All Keep getting stuck stuck But I'm never giving' up up In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck stuck But I'm never giving up up James I'm over the chances wasted Tell me it's not to late it's Only the nervous nights That keep me bottled up inside Logan Oh oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh ooh woah, oh All Keep getting stuck stuck But I'm never giving up up In the middle of a Perfect day I'm tripping over Words to say Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck stuck But I'm never giving up up James'Yeah yeah 'Logan Oh oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh ooh woah oh Oh oh ooh woah oh All Cause I don't want to keep you guessing But I always end up getting stuck stuck But I'm never giving up up. Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Songs Category:1st Album Songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs